Silver Blood
by 2tired2care
Summary: What will Zero do when he’s bitter but forced into the long forgotten role of the His Silver blooded ancestors? Boy/Boy KanamexZero full summary inside


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's Vampire Knight and I am not making money with these fan works_._

**Rating**_**:**_ M b/c there will be gore and intercourse not sure how graphic as of yet (you tell me what you want and your likely to get it _**X3**__)_

_**Author's Notes: **_This is my 2nd fan fic. So if you want to tell me it sucks go head cuz that will let me know if I should improve on it or not try again. Oh!! and you can call me Toya cuz I'm too lazy to write out my whole pg. name _… sorry!

-This is a Kaname x Zero fic., but I will take requests for any other side-pairings or possible competition for conflict in the story.

Now on with the fic I say!!

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Prologue: The Blood Moon

The night was crisp and over all windy. The moon glowed with an almost florescent red hue, and died the pure white untouched snow with a sickly off red dye. This spoke volumes of danger to those who knew of the dark omnipresent omen that came with the blood moon.

On this same night scurrying footsteps of a small silver haired child no older than 9 could be heard clamoring down the stone pathways of an old Japanese styled house, by the highly sensitive hearing of the deadly gorgeous snow haired woman with eyes as red as the moon.

The child in question though would not call this breath taking female a woman. He would call her his personal nightmare, a beast of sorts one known by the name of `The Mad Blooming Princess' a pureblood vampire.

Princess's POV.

She watched her prey dash from the chaos the young had been recently subjected too, idly she wondered if perhaps she should let this one innocent child survive where the others had not. As soon as the thought crossed her slightly twisted mind thousands upon thousands of causes and effects, different scenarios flooded her highly advanced albeit mad mind.

The decision was made just as rapidly as the thought came. She would let this child live, but it would not be left with its innocents in tact she would shatter his pre-disposed thoughts on life and twist them to her liking because as much as she already took to this young he was a threat, and after all she wasn't stupid she was mad.

Zero's POV.

Their dead, their all dead, that's the single thought raging through my head as I run. Try as I might I realized I've failed to mask my position … I just.. I just can't seem to get this hunter charm right and really why should I?

I'm gonna die. I won't ever see Master Toga again but I'll be with mother and father, but most importantly I'll be with my brother again. He really shouldn't have had to die he was already sooo weak and never got to experience life because of that fact. I will always feel guilty.

My breathing has become jagged and the heat of it has created condensation in the cool winter air, and I can feel the flush on my cheeks. All of these things put together leave's me with one conclusion I'm at the end of my rope so to speak… and really what's the point of trying to out run a pureblood on a bloodlust rampage.**(1)** She's much faster than I am, and if my full fledged hunter parents couldn't stop her, what's the chance that a hunter in trainings gonna be able to do any better? I've given up that's about all I can do now but I really want to see Ichiru again.

That really does sound peaceful but with the name of my brother fresh in my mind it brings unbidden flashbacks of senes better left forgotten.

"Ichiru" the words slip from my mouth before I could stop them, and the picture of his broken body like that of a marionette with the strings hacked off is so vivid and clear it brings the sting that's been behind my eyes to the forefront, and the tears that I have been long repressing are now cascading down my face in ribbons.

I use to think my photographic memory was a blessing. I now know it's a curse one which I will be glad to be rid of once that woman comes for me, and she will come for me one never leaves a job undone in this business on either side, most certainly not a pureblood and in return not the hunters.

I can feel her approach my body, and my blood tell me this is so. It's screaming at me to run, to fight, and to do something besides sitting here in the cold blood soaked snow, waiting for the end. I've always hate this feeling of fight or flight hunter instinct and its not what humans feel, that is a natural born animal reaction to danger and I have that too, but when it's a vampire I come in contact with its different.

The feeling changes to and it all depends on the rank of the vampire. Level E's give me the feeling of spiders crawling all over my skin and I always have an impulse to kill kinda of like when you see a bug in the house and people go pick-up a shoe and smash it cuz its not suposta be in the house… well Level E's aren't suposta exist but I never really feel good about it. There's repeatedly this huge remorse and I oftentimes find myself saying sorry and giving a small prayer.

When it's a pureblood though I feel like there's snakes curling around me pulling me towards the pureblood but the hunter feeling of flight is there saying I should run and successively overturns that little attraction in my body.

Any other level I just feel a slight inclination to talk or get to know them and see their side of things while still sensing a slight hesitation to what they are. For the Common and Noble vampires there's a balance between the spiders and snakes likewise there's a balance between the fight or flight instinct.

I had asked Ichiru what he thought about that feeling and he said he didn't have it. Then I went to Master Toga and he just grunted that vampires do freaky things and there not to be trusted and the sooner I got that threw my naïve head the quicker I come to be a top grader hunter. That displeased me greatly because I at the time thought that vampires were very interesting creatures that perhaps we could befriend if we only found common ground with each other.

My last resort was to ask mom and dad. When I asked them they just gave me a wide eye stair and told me if anything ever happen to them I was to go down to the cellar and put in the family code ..1.8. 0. ..5.4. .0. ..2.1. **(2)** I didn't understand then and I still don't understand now and I guess I never will bit some secrets are better left as just that… secret.

I must have been thinking than I had anticipated seeing as she was now directly behind me. I didn't move or even _acknowledge_ she was there for a moment trying to get myself ready for what was to come.

Princess's Pov.

"I've been waiting." The young lilac eyed boy muttered in a resigned voice. I'm sure he has been waiting I can tell from the more than slightly melted snow under him and the way his blood and the blood of his family has now nicely mingled with the snow surrounding him… it create that perfect picture of a small cherubic fallen angel in a very high upper class gallery that I was once lucky enough to come by, I now own that picture it's a fixture in my home at the grand entrance at the top of the spiral stair case.

In reality that's accentually what he is, the perfect fixture that I will now own. He will belong to me for as long as I deem him amusing then I'll cut him loose and I'll go my own way as he will have filled his purpose of retribution for his family, he will then get a bit of normality.

I can see he thinks I'm going to kill him like the others, and that's what he wants. I know it, he knows it, and Kuran be damned if anybody denies it.**(3) **No I've decided he won't achieve the solace death may bring him. I plan to let him suffer if only for a bit longer to gratify me.

" Is it death you see coming child? Is that what your thinking will be my next move?..." the boy has tensed as I've addressed him but seems to still hold strong to whatever it is he believes..stubborn …I like that. "Your wrong… your far to beautiful for me to kill no matter how much your blood calls to me ."

He's completely tense now knowing I'm not going to just walk away with out something from him and I already remarked how immortally his blood arouse the beast in me the cries for his blood… and yet the beast also does not wish to kill him….. how strange it only wishes to claim him and really who am I to deify it at a time like this on a night when the even the moon thirsts for the blood of the innocent.

I'm sure he heard the undeniable bloodlust in my voice the certainly weren't enough to bring any reign over my more feral side. I need more it will never really be enough but I conclude a toy is in order and I choose him, he is quite bewitching even more so than the younger twin with the feline like quality and a certain bitterness to him both in blood and mind.

" So if you're not going to kill me what are you going to do? I am not going to be your slave I refuse and will keep refusing you till I died. I'll kill myself if I have to! " the soft voice was very delicate as he spoke but it was spoken with conviction and I could tell he'd probably over power me just long enough to finish the dreadful deed.

Lucky I have no use for a slave, only highly amusing puppet to entertain me for a short period of time and I won't be breathing down his neck I'm sure with the stubborn way he thinks he'll make every thing much more complex for himself than I'd ever have to all I need to do is get the ball moving.

He'll do the rest for me just like a jester… I call and he plays while I watch from the side lines, until it is no longer amusing.

"well what are you gonna do!" his voice has risen a little above the acceptable inside voice I suppose he's getting a bit anxious and masking it will irritability. I don't have to see his face to visualize the way its set in an ugly scowl that oddly complements his facial structure, as his silver hair frames his face.

Though I'd much rather see it in joyous laughter setting, that's more in tune with his wide innocent eyes, moonstone skin kiss by the night light, and puppy dog soft features. As of right now all I'll get to witness is the hidden pain and anguish as his eyes narrow in on the horizon.

With a face like that he could be a noble or even a low pureblood child and admittedly looking at it from that point of view most would see what I'm doing as almost a gift. I 'm going to give him the ability to heal faster without leaving a scar to disfigure such a pretty silhouette, making sure he never has acne, and to top it off he'll in all likelihood get a few subtle adjustments to enhance his natural good looks.

So I finally speak now knowing exactly how to answer without giving away too much. " I'm going to improve you, mold you to my liking and even your iron strong will of rebellion can't get in my way,… because unfortunately for you it's not all about the mind in this case it's about the body much more…. so let's just see how much control and time that defiance will buy you."

Zero's POV.

She spoke her reply far more slowly than I had thought she would but then again as slow as her reply came it was nothing like her onslaught, quick, precise,…. deadly! …. Then nothing but searing pain like that molting hot flames licking the skin of my jugular vein on the left side of my neck.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"

And then a much appreciated motionless dark void came to me and my body for the vitally need rest I could finally achieve.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ +_+

YAY!! I'm done this really didn't take me that long but I'm just glad I finally got it off the pad and on the computer I've had this for like months and just never got around to put it up. T_T…. my bad.

**1**. she's not actually on a bloodlust rampage, yes she's in bloodlust now with all the blood that she split around her and zero bleeding but really she just did this to get back at the Kiriyus' for a wrong to her person and I might get back on what that is later.

Toya: …..idk maybe we'll see…. I_~

**2.** This is a code and it dose spell out something _**Hint:**_ the zeros count as dashes or a space break in the sentence! Can you figure it out? _**Example:**_ **Senris-Fucking-Takuma**

(FYI this is not it!!) though this pairing may or may not be in here later on. As a bonus any body that gets it right will get a _snickerdoodle made by Zero yay!!!....__X3_

_Zero:….why must you bring me into this?... T_T!ii!_

_Toya: b/c I can so shut up, let me have my fun!_

_Zero: I just don't see why I have to do this._

_Toya: ….. well I could have chairmen cross do it and poison everybody but I don't want to. x_

_Zero: ………………..*sigh*…fine._

_3__. Okay so if you didn't get the reference to Kuran there since Vampires consider the Kuran family to be their over all leaders and Godlike and even the other pureblood hold them higher over there heads I switched god be damned or god damned with Kuran instead._

_Toya: alright Yuki… if you'd be sooo kind!_

_Yuki: Thanx for reading and if you liked it, didn't, or just want to lend your own in put… press that little button below and __REVIEW!!!_


End file.
